


Coming Home For Christmas

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender 2017, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunion, Teddy is missing, harry is suffering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Vor fünf Jahren verschwand Teddy ohne Erklärung. Ein Brief ist alles, was Harry von ihm geblieben ist, und es vergeht kein Tag, an dem er seinen Patensohn nicht vermisst. Wird er dieses Weihnachten erfahren, was geschehen ist?





	Coming Home For Christmas

„Harry, komm ins Bett.“  
Seufzend ließ Harry den Brief in seiner Hand sinken und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu Draco aufsehen zu können. Dieser war völlig lautlos hinter den Sessel getreten, in dem Harry saß, und legte nun sein Kinn auf Harrys Kopf ab, während er gleichzeitig seine Arme über Harrys Schultern schob und vor seiner Brust ineinander verschränkte.  
  
„Er wird zu dir zurückkommen, wenn die richtige Zeit gekommen ist“, flüsterte er und vergrub seine Nase in Harrys Haaren. „Und jetzt komm. Du solltest schlafen.“  
  
„Aber was ist, wenn die richtige Zeit nie kommt?“, fragte Harry leise und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Oberarm, ohne sich anderweitig vom Fleck zu rühren. „Oder wenn er schon gar nicht mehr am Leben ist und das der Grund ist, weswegen ich so lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört habe?“  
  
„So etwas darfst du gar nicht erst denken.“  
„Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ständig stelle ich mir vor, wo er gerade sein könnte und wie es ihm geht.“ Harry atmete zitternd ein und aus. „Ob er alleine ist und ob er noch an mich denkt.“  
„Wie könnte er dich vergessen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er ist weg. Und wenn er nicht tot ist, dann heißt das doch, dass er-“  
„Sscht“, unterbrach Draco ihn und strich mit der flachen Hand über Harrys Brust, ehe er ihm sanft aber bestimmt den Brief aus den Händen nahm. „Du machst ihn noch kaputt, wenn du so weiter machst.“  
  
„Ja.“ Erfolglos versuchte Harry, den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, während er beobachtete, wie Draco den Brief sorgsam zusammenfaltete und zurück in die Schublade legte. Das Papier war vom vielen Auf- und Zuklappen schon ganz dünn geworden und Harry hatte den Brief schon so oft in den Händen gehalten, dass seine Finger viele graue Abdrücke darauf hinterlassen und die Tinte an einigen Stellen verschmiert hatten. Draco hatte Recht. Bald würde keines der Worte mehr zu lesen sein. Aber dieser Brief war das einzige Lebenszeichen, dass Harry noch von Teddy hatte. Nachdem Andromeda nach vielen Jahren des stillen Leidens an den Folgen ihrer Trauer gestorben war, war Teddy eines Nachts aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden und nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Der Brief, der einige Tage später eingetroffen war, war die einzige Versicherung gewesen, dass Teddy das Haus freiwillig verlassen hatte und noch am Leben war. Zumindest war er es zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gewesen. Seither waren fünf Jahre vergangen und in dieser Zeit konnte viel geschehen.  
  
„Komm, Harry. Komm“, flüsterte Draco leise und stricht mit den Lippen über Harrys Stirn und Wangen und lockte ihn so mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich weiß, du vermisst ihn.“ Draco schlang Arme und Beine um Harry und hielt ihn auf diese Weise so dicht an sich gedrückt, wie es nur möglich war. „Wenn du willst, gehen wir gleich morgen früh ins Ministerium und melden ihn endlich als vermisst.“  
  
Harry gab eine Mischung aus Lachen und Schluchzen von sich und zog Dracos Arme noch fester um sich. „Nein“, schüttelte er dann den Kopf. „Teddy wollte gehen und nicht gefunden werden. Das muss ich respektieren.“  
„Und genau deswegen wird er zurückkommen. Weil du alles für ihn tun würdest. Selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass du dich jeden Tag deswegen quälst.“  
  
Harry nickte stumm und presste die Augen fest zu. Er atmete tief ein und aus und wünschte sich mit aller Kraft, schnell einzuschlafen, um den quälenden Gedanken zu entkommen. Doch der Schlaf kam nicht. Lange lag Harry wach, lauschte auf Dracos gleichmäßige Atemzüge und starrte reglos in die tiefe Dunkelheit. Hatte Draco Recht? Würde Teddy zu ihm zurückkommen? Er wünschte es sich so sehr.  
  


_***_

  
„Harry?“  
  
Das laute Brüllen kam so unerwartet, dass Harry vor Schreck beinahe die Teetassen fallen ließ. Sorgsam stellte er sie auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, bevor er den Kopf in den Flur steckte und zurück brüllte: „Jaha?“  
  
„Wo hast du den Karton mit den Weihnachtssachen gelassen?“  
„Hab ich dir doch gesagt! Auf den Bücherkartons hinter den Gemälden von Cygnus und Elladora Black! Aber pass auf, dass du die Tücher auf den Bildern lässt!“  
„Da ist nur der Karton mit dem alten Geschirr!“  
  
Seufzend rollte Harry die Augen in Richtung Deck. „Merlin steh mir bei!“ Dann ließ er den Tee mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick im Wohnzimmer zurück, um Draco auf dem Dachboden zu Hilfe zu eilen. Die obersten Räume des Grimmauld Platzes waren ein einziges Chaos und obwohl Harry sich sicher war, ganz genau zu wissen, wo sich die Kiste mit den Weihnachtssachen befand, war es auch gut möglich, dass ohne sein Wissen an einen ganz anderen Platz gewandert war. Seit Draco vor nicht ganz drei Jahren hier eingezogen war, hatten zahlreiche Gegenstände den Weg auf den Dachboden gefunden.   
  
Seite an Seite hatten Harry und Draco sich durch die Räume des alten Hauses gekämpft. Sie hatten ausgeräumt, geputzt und renoviert, bis von der dunklen Vergangenheit des Hauses kaum noch etwas übrig geblieben war. Dabei waren Möbel, Teppiche, Dekorationsgegenstände und noch viel mehr entweder auf dem Flohmarkt oder dem Müll gelandet. Aber es hatte auch Dinge gegeben, denen Harry bis heute nichts abgewinnen konnte, von denen er sich aber genauso wenig hatte trennen können. Daher hatten sie sie in Muggel-Umzugskartons verpackt und auf dem Dachboden eingelagert. Doch, wo sich auch ihre Weihnachtsdekoration befinden sollte. In einem identisch braunen Pappkarton.  
  
„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass hier irgendwo- Hier muss doch-“ Leise murmelnd öffnete Harry einen Karton nach dem anderen, musste aber letztendlich einsehen, dass Draco Recht hatte.  
„Hab ich dir doch gesagt“, grinste Draco selbstzufrieden, während er mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte und Harry aus blitzenden Augen beobachtete.  
„Ja“, gab Harry widerwillig nach und ließ sich neben Draco fallen.  
  
„Und was jetzt?“  
„Wir sind Zauberer“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. „Ich werde einfach-“  
„Bist du bescheuert?“, fuhr Draco auf und griff schneller nach Harrys Handgelenk als Harry gucken konnte. „Wenn du hier einen Accio benutzt, fliegt uns alles um die Ohren!“  
Geschlagen ließ Harry den Arm sinken. „Du hast schon wieder Recht“, seufzte er, bevor er den Zauberstab wieder weg steckte und sich wieder in das Chaos stürzte.   
  
Es war bereits Mitte Dezember und damit mehr als überfällig, das Haus endlich weihnachtlich zu dekorieren. Im Gegensatz zu Draco begann Harry bereits jedes Jahr im Oktober, der Weihnachtszeit entgegenzufiebern. Wenn er alleine war, summte er leise Weihnachtslieder und im Supermarkt schlich er so lange um Lebkuchen und Glühwein herum, bis Draco es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte und Harry seine Lieblingsnaschereien mitbrachte.  
  
Bis er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war Weihnachten für Harry einer der traurigsten Tage im Jahr gewesen. Er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Familie sich den Bauch voll schlug und einen riesigen Berg an Geschenken auspackte, während er selbst alleine in einer Ecke sitzen und mit den Resten hatte Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Deswegen bestand er seither auf eine lange und bunte Weihnachtszeit mit einem noch längeren und noch bunteren Weihnachtsfest.  
  
„Ich hab sie gefunden!“, rief Harry schließlich triumphierend aus und hielt zum Beweis den Stern für die Baumspitze hoch,  
„Na wunderbar“, murmelte Draco trocken, streckte aber auffordernd die Arme aus, um Harry die Kiste abzunehmen. „Dann kann der Spaß ja losgehen.“  
  
Harry gab ihm zuerst einen dankbaren Kuss auf die Wange und dann einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, bevor sie hintereinander die vielen Stufen hinab stiegen. Der einst so dunkle Flur war mittlerweile in hellen Farben gehalten und durch die geöffneten Zimmertüren fiel blasses Winterlich herein, so dass kaum noch etwas an das Haus erinnerte, das Harry vor so vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Nur eine einzige Tür war immer verschlossen. Als Harry jetzt daran vorbei kam, blieb Harry davor stehen. Mit einem Mal schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals und seine Brust wurde so eng, dass das Atmen mit jeder Sekunde schwieriger wurde. Er schluckte und schluckte, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals blieb.  
  
Nur zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Türgriff, bevor er seinen Mut zusammennahm und die Tür öffnete. Dahinter lag ein geräumiges Fenster, durch dessen Fenster gerade die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne fielen und alles in ein warmes Licht tauchten. An den Wänden hingen mehrere Quidditch-Poster, auf dem Boden lag ein großer flauschiger Teppich. Der darauf abgebildete Wolf blinzelte nur träge als Harry eintrat und gähnte herzhaft, bevor er den Kopf wieder auf die Vorderpfoten bettete.   
  
Harry atmete zitternd ein und aus als er Schritt für Schritt in das Zimmer trat. Es war der einzige Raum, den Draco und er nicht angerührt hatten. Alles hier sah so aus, als würde Teddy jeden Moment durch die Tür spazieren, sich auf das Bett werfen und sich lautstark über die furchtbar langweiligen Hufflepuffs aufregen. „Die Slytherins sind zwar mies und hinterhältig, aber wenigstens wird es mit ihnen nie langweilig!“, hatte er bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit ausgerufen und dabei dramatisch die Arme in die Luft geworfen. Harry hatte immer nur grinsend den Kopf geschüttelt und sich gefragt, woher dieser Junge nur diese Abenteuerlust und immerwährende Energie hatte. Jetzt wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als endlich wieder Teddys Gejammer lauschen zu können.  
  
„Hier bist du.“  
Langsam drehte Harry sich herum und lächelte Draco traurig an. „Hier bin ich. Tut mir Leid.“  
Draco umschloss Harrys Gesicht mit den Händen und gab ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen.“ Er schlang die Arme um Harry und Harry ließ seine Stirn auf Dracos Schulter sinken.  
  
„Ich wünschte, er wäre hier.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
  


_***_

  
„Hm, das war ein schöner Abend.“  
„Ja, finde ich auch.“ Lächelnd schmiegte Harry sich in Dracos Arme, während dieser ungeschickt die Haustür öffnete.   
  
Wie die letzten Jahre auch hatten sie den ersten Weihnachtstag im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys verbracht. Sie hatten sich den Bauch mit Mollys Weihnachtsessen vollgeschlagen, bis sie ernsthaft gefürchtet hatten, jeden Moment zu platzen. Dann hatten sie von Arthurs selbst gemachtem Weihnachtsschnaps getrunken, Zauberschnippschnapp gespielt, mehr Schnaps getrunken, Gnome gejagt und noch mehr Schnaps getrunken.   
  
Obwohl Harry Teddy wie jedes Jahr schmerzlich vermisst hatte, hatte ihn die Anwesenheit seiner Familie und Draco an seiner Seite mit einer Wärme erfüllt, die er so, so viele Jahre lang vermisst hatte. Jetzt glühte nicht nur sein Magen, sondern auch sein Gesicht und seine Finger und seine Füße, und alles, was er wollte, war mit Draco ins Bett zu fallen und die Augen zu schließen.  
Unter der Bettdecke, die Arme um Dracos Oberkörper geschlungen und die Beine mit seinen verflochten, schien die Welt für einen Moment lang völlig in Ordnung zu sein. Er spürte Dracos Herzschlag an seiner Brust, hörte seinen ruhigen Atem an seinem Ohr und glitt innerhalb von Minuten hinüber in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Mit rasendem Herzen schreckte Harry auf und starrte mit offenen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Wie spät war es? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Was hatte ihn geweckt?  
„Harry?“, murmelte Draco schlaftrunken neben ihm.  
„Ja?“  
„Was war das?“  
„Ich wei-“ Ein lautes Klingeln hallte durch das große Haus und ließ Harry zusammenschrecken, bevor er verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Wer klingelt um diese Zeit bei uns?“  
„Wer klingelt überhaupt bei uns?“, murmelte Draco und griff ebenso wie Harry nach seinem Zauberstab.  
„Gute Frage.“   
  
Harrys Kopf pochte schmerzhaft, sein Mund war trocken wie eine ausgedörrte Wüste und selbst das kleine Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes war so grell, dass er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Doch all das war vergessen, kaum dass Harry die Haustür geöffnet hatte. Fassungslos starrte er den jungen Mann an, der mit ineinander verschränkten Händen vor ihm stand und ihn so ängstlich ansah, als fürchtete er, unter Harry Blick jederzeit in Flammen aufgehen zu können.  
  
„Harry? Harry, wer ist da? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Lautlos klappte Harry den Mund auf und zu, ohne auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. Stattdessen ließ er zu, dass Draco die Hände auf seine Hüfte legte und ihn bestimmt zur Seite schob, um selbst nachsehen zu können.  
  
„Ted!“  
„Draco.“  
  
Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln zuckte um Teddys Mundwinkel, doch Harry bekam noch immer kein Wort heraus. Das konnte gerade nicht wirklich passieren. Er musste träumen. Oder er hatte mehr getrunken als er gedacht hatte und jetzt erlaubte sein Gehirn sich einen Spaß mit ihm.  
  
„Komm doch rein, es ist kalt draußen!“  
„Ist das auch wirklich in Ordnung?“  
„Natürlich. Das ist doch auch dein Zuhause.“  
„Onkel Harry?“  
  
Harrys Blick schnellte hoch, dann nickte er stumm und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Teddy ins Haus zu lassen. Mechanisch führte er ihn und Draco in die Küche. Er setzte Teewasser auf, holte Tassen aus dem Schrank, überließ Draco das Reden. Nichts ergab Sinn. Teddy war fort gewesen. Fünf Jahre lang. Ohne ein einziges Wort der Erklärung. Und nun war er wieder hier. Einfach so. Mitten in der Nacht.  
  
„Ist- Ist er in Ordnung?“  
„Nein.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Draco den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er ihm langsam über den Rücken strich. „Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit.“  
„Ich-“ Harry räusperte sich und schob seinen unberührten Tee von sich. „Ich glaube, wir sollten schlafen gehen.“  
  
Teddy öffnete den Mund, doch Draco brachte ihn mit einem einzigen kurzen Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen. „Eine gute Idee“, stimmte er Harry dann zu. „Wieso gehst du nicht schon einmal ins Bett und ich suche Ted alles heraus, was er braucht?“  
  
Harry nickte stumm und stieg langsam die Treppe hinauf, ohne auf Teddy oder Draco zu warten. Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Weiter und immer weiter, bis sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Bis Draco bei ihm war und ihn in seine Arme schloss.  
  
„Schlaf“, flüsterte er und zog Harrys Kopf an seine Brust. „Morgen ist alles besser.“  
  


_***_

  
„Natürlich willst du mit ihm reden. Er ist dein Patensohn!“  
„Aber ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!“ Harry lag wie ein Seestern auf Draco ausgebreitet und hatte das Gesicht an seinem Hals verborgen.  
„Das wirst du auch nicht herausfinden, wenn du nicht endlich mit ihm redest. Los, steh auf. Du bist schwer!“ Draco stach Harry so lange mit den Fingern in die Seite, bis er sich mit einem Stöhnen von Draco rollte und zögerlich das Schlafzimmer gegen die Küche tauschte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Teddy.“  
„Guten Morgen.“ Teddy saß mit angezogenen Beinen am Küchentisch und drehte eine dampfende Teetasse in den Händen hin und her.  
  
Harry lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte und beobachtete Teddy aufmerksam. Er war älter geworden. Die letzten kindlichen Züge waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und durch eine Ernsthaftigkeit ersetzt worden, die Harrys Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Er hatte an Gewicht verloren, aber gleichzeitig sprach jede seiner Bewegungen von einer Muskelkraft, die er vor seinem Verschwinden noch nicht gehabt hatte. Es fiel Harry schwer, den jungen Mann an seinem Küchentisch mit dem Jungen in Einklang zu bringen, den er die ganze Zeit über so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Er atmete tief ein und aus, sah Teddy an und breitete schließlich unsicher die Arme aus. Daraufhin sprang Teddy so schnell auf, dass er beinahe seine Tasse fallen ließ, und warf sich in Harrys Arme.  
  
„Ich hab dich so vermisst“, flüsterte Harry rau und drückte Teddy so fest an sich, wie er nur konnte.  
„Ich dich auch. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte- Ich dachte-“ Und dann brach Teddy in Tränen aus und Harry hielt ihn einfach nur fest. So lange, bis die letzte Träne versiegt war.  
  
„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen“, schlug Harry vor und schob Teddy ein Stück von sich, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Da kannst du mir-“ Harry brach ab und schnappte nach Luft. „Deine Augen!“ Fassungslos sah er auf den goldenen Ring, der sich um Teddys Iris gelegt hatte und so breit war, dass er seine natürlich Augenfarbe beinahe völlig verdrängt hatte.  
  
„Ja.“ Teddy trat einen Schritt zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich glaube, das ist eine der Sachen, über die wir reden sollte.“  
  
Harry nickte stumm und führte Teddy hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich im Licht des sanft blinkenden Weihnachtsbaums auf das Sofa fallen ließen. Dabei nahm Harry den Blick nie länger als nötig von Teddy. So, als würde er wieder verschwinden, wenn er ihn auch nur einen Augenblick zu lange aus den Augen ließ.  
  
„Okay“, bat Harry, als sie beide bequem saßen, „erzähl mir, was passiert ist.“  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.“  
  
Ich weiß, wollte Harry einwerfen. Er wollte sagen, dass ihm das klar war, dass er wusste, dass sie die vergangenen fünf Jahre nicht in zehn Minuten würden aufholen können. Vielleicht würden sie das nie können. Aber er nickte nur, biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Er hörte stumm zu, als Teddy ihm erklärte, wie er nach Andromedas Tod nicht länger hatte bleiben können. Wie etwas in ihm erwacht war, etwas Ruheloses, das ihn fortwährend angetrieben, ihn niemals zur Ruhe kommen lassen hatte. Etwas, das sich als das herausgestellt hatte, wovor sein Vater sich bis zu seinem Lebensende so sehr gefürchtet hatte.   
  
„Aber es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm!“, versicherte er Harry und seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Ich war in Skandinavien und habe dort in einem Rudel gelebt. Da gibt es Wälder. Die so groß sind, das nicht einmal ein Werwolf sie in einer Nacht durchqueren kann! Und es ist so schön, wenn du laufen kannst, so lange und so weit du willst!“ Er gestikulierte ausladend, und obwohl Harry noch immer keine Worte fand, noch immer angst hatte, wusste er, dass Teddy glücklich war. Glücklicher als er es jemals zuvor gewesen war. Er hatte etwas gefunden, das Harry ihm niemals hatte geben können. Und doch war er wieder da. Und er würde bleiben. Alles andere würde sich irgendwie finden, da war Harry sich sicher.  
  
Teddy war wieder da und das war das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das Harry jemals bekommen hatte.


End file.
